3nigma
by BlazeKasai
Summary: Wandering through various dimensions, the 3nigma traps its victims inside a death tournament- where, hopefully, the victim breaks by the end of the entire event. Toon Link was one such unlucky victim- and he shall be forced to fight his friends and family, those who he had loved so much, and kill them. (Contains lots of character deaths.)
1. Twins

**.: 3nigma ****:.**

He didn't know where he was. He didn't know why he was there. All he knew, was that everything was white. The further he squinted his eyes, the whiter everything seemed. Or was it really white? He didn't know anymore. What _was_ he standing on? He had no clue. What does it matter? He's probably dead or something. He didn't really care anymore.

Toon Link was utterly confused, but he didn't care anymore, like previously stated. The tiny swordsman just lied there on the ground, eyes drifting around the 'room' as much as he could move his eyes, drool seeping down his mouth as he had not bothered to move or clean it up at all.

Or, there _was_ that weird cloaked guy standing in the middle of everything, with a comically skull-like mask, but was he even alive? He just stood there, unmoving. The cloaks weren't even moving. Maybe it's just a weird dummy.

"...twins." he... she? It... spoke.

Toon Link sat up and wiped his face, glaring at the mysterious cloaked dummy.

"...tell me who you are." he demanded, but the figure paid him no attention and pointed his index finger above. A timer, with the style of those online games Toon Link had played earlier, immediately appeared above him. "5 minutes?"

"Twins. Plan your strategy." the cloaked... figure, spoke again. Then he disappeared, a locked gate warping in behind where the figure had been. It was a pitch black door- no one would be able to tell if it was even open or closed, had it not been for that red glowing eye symbol stuck on the middle of the door.

"...weirdo." The child didn't really know what to expect from this. Twins? Strategy? What was that cloaked guy talking about? Nevertheless, he sat down and calmed himself down.

Seconds passed by, but it felt so long, like minutes. Time had never took so long before, for Toon Link, that he felt like it had been hours by the time 30 seconds were left. What was he supposed to do? He almost fell asleep.

Finally, the timer reached zero. Immediately, the door activated and opened- it broke in halves that slid in different directions, like those technological doors in futuristic movies- and that cloaked figure stood in the center of the door. Dark shadowy hands begin crawling out of his hood, and piercing through his back, and they immediately stretched like polygons, reaching for Toon Link.

The boy hardly had time to register anything and react properly, before being pulled in by those slimy shadowy hands into the door, as he screamed loudly as he could, frightened and creeped out.

Everything turned dark for the boy.


	2. VS Popo

**.: 3nigma ****:.**

The field was like a battlefield with random icy mountains placed almost everywhere. The storm struck with snow and white transparent wind, that would chill you to your bones. Toon Link stopped screaming in despair when he blinked and found himself in one 'corner' or area of the circular battlefield. All around the floating stadium, there were weird creatures as audiences cheering for who-knows-what.

Polar bears, weird yetis, blue scuba-diving seals, and flying bees with spears. They roared with excitement, expecting some kind of fight. There were also these weird small birds that the swordsman would consider... chubby. They were orange, as well.

And one most noticeable was the single evil-looking pteranodon that stood as its own creature. There were no others- just that one, smirking as if it would enjoy this very well.

What was he supposed to do, anyways?

Toon Link squinted his eyes, staring through the blizzard to see two figures- each with their own mallets. He immediately recognised them- "Popo!" he smiled. "And Nana!"

The swordsman rushed through the tall patch of snow and made his way through. He noticed that they had their backs turned towards him, but he ignored it.

"Guys!" he called out. "Do you know what's going on at all? I mean," he looked around, "seriously! This is so messed up in many ways... Guys?"

The two climbers seemed to have sighed and turned around. "Toon, we're... we're in a..." The blue climber, Popo, began.

"...death tournament." Nana finished.

Toon Link paled. He knew exactly what a death tournament was; in fact, he had already watched The Hunger Games, and also had Zelda read the novels out for him. Never had it occurred that he would be trapped _in_ one. "...what?"

Popo smiled sadly. "No offense, but I don't want to die, okay?" He raised his mallet, taking his blue parka's hood off; his spiky brown hair immediately fluttered for a short while, as he gave Toon Link a sympathetic look. "I'll make sure it ends painlessly."

Nana tried to hold back her tears. "I don't want to do this, Toony, but..." She took off her hood as well, as long hair fell down with the length ending at her waist. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No." Taking a few steps back, the audience began laughing evilly as Popo and Nana advanced towards him. "No!" Toon Link grabbed his sword out. "I, I don't want to die! I don't want to! Stay back!"

"Toony, please!" Nana begged, although heartbroken. "If you... lose, now, then this tournament will be over! No more will die!" She ignored the tears flowing from her eyes. "Please, this won't hurt-"

Toon Link immediately slashed forward, slicing part of Nana's hair off. It caused a huge cut against her cheeks, causing blood to flow out rather quickly. The crowd gasped, then 'ohhhh'-ed at the three.

Nana's eyes widened as she froze in fear, unable to believe that Toon Link had just done that to her. The blonde boy also couldn't believe what he had done- but he couldn't control himself now. He was about to get killed. Popo gritted his teeth and raised his mallet with a war cry, infuriated. "Forgive me for this, Toon!" He brought it down.

The miniature swordsman rushed and plunged his sword through Popo's body. The blue-themed climber tried to breath, tried to move his body to get away and heal, tried to move the mallet that had been frozen in air. He gasped and stuttered, blood violently spewing from his mouth. "...T-Toon... how..." That was it. His body fell limp and dropped to the floor, the sword between his flesh slicing up.

Toon Link cried. "W-what, what have I... _What have I done!?_"

And all the while, the audiences filled with enemies from the Ice Climbers' series cheered so loudly, their roars rang throughout the boy's ears.


End file.
